


Off Menu

by fudgernutter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, Not Beta Read, Other, Slow Burn, Very Red Centric, sans is a compulsive liar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fudgernutter/pseuds/fudgernutter
Summary: When Red moves with his brother to a small town named Cleary he isn't expecting much, but then he ends up meeting the cutest human he has ever seen. Only problem? They're off the menu.He doesn't know why, but he wants to find out. As Red finds himself head over heels for the local Diner's server, Bug, can he convince them he'd be a good date? Or has Red bitten off a bit more then he can chew?____________________________________________________________________A Red-centric fic of hurt, comfort and dealing with pain. Mostly in third person, with a few places of second person. Summary subject to change - updated 03/10/21
Relationships: Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO FOLKS! I am BACK!
> 
> So this is a really self indulgent fic. It is technically a reader insert, but it's more of an author insert. I've been writing a lot lately and tbh it's nice to have some gumption back so I'm going to ride this high until it's gone. This takes place in the Undertale Multiverse, so more tags will be added as I go.
> 
> TW: Cheating, some swears?  
> let me know if I missed anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry, your friendship level isn't high enough for my tragic backstory."
> 
> He couldn't help but cackle at Bug's nonchalant and obviously rehearsed reply. It was enough to break the tension even more as Bug even smiled a bit more good-naturedly. 
> 
> "Can I get you something that _is_ on the menu?" Bug added while Red got himself under control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> Cheating, Lying, Body Image/Body Dysmorphia

You suppose to hope that it would end happily was a childish idea. All your life you had held out for the typical fairytale happy ending. You weren’t great at romance but you loved the concept of having someone sweep you off your feet. Of having someone’s unending support and unconditional love.

You were a fool for thinking that if that did exist that it would happen to _you_.

You did your best to stifle the tears as you backed your bags as fast as possible. You didn’t want to be here when he got home. You didn’t want to see him again or face the harsh reality of the last two years being a total lie...

A traitorous part of you did though. You wanted to see him so bad. You wanted to scream and cry and shout at him. You wanted to hold his hand and kiss his is dumb stupid face. You wanted to slap him his dumb stupid face. You wanted so much, too much maybe.

You wiped your eyes, only pausing for a second before going back to packing. You were scared to pause for too long. Whenever you closed your eyes all you could see was him - happy - holding some other person’s hand. She had been beautiful, with long curly dark hair, a pretty smile and long legs; everything you weren’t. He had held her tenderly and kissed her face so sweetly. Bundled up and cozy together under the street lamps while the Christmas lights twinkled, the scene had been picture-perfect. 

It’s sad and bitter and petty but … you wish it had been another monster. Then you could have blamed his cheating on your humanity and not whatever else it was to make him cheat. A large cruel part of you couldn’t help but to nit-pick every insecurity that had been instilled in you. You weren’t feminine or tall, curvy nor long-legged, your hair had been short for years and your laugh and smile were awkward and weird.

Although you knew deep down it wasn’t your fault. Not really.

No one deserves to be cheated on, but heartbroken and sore all you could think was _“What did I do? Where did I go wrong? How long has it been happening? Was it because she is just better than me?”_ Lists upon lists of questions you wanted to ask him, but refused to. It hurt too much to face and if you got your way you never would have to.

Another shirt was stuffed haphazardly into your old beat-up, hand-me-down suitcase. A favorite book thrown into the messenger bag with your beaten up lap-top. All these things you had been putting off replacing because you had been saving up for a stupid present for that bastard.

You shook your head to clear it. You had to focus, even if there was no rhyme or reason to your furious packing. You found that you didn’t want to think about it anymore. 

As if the world decided not to give you a break, your phone chimed. Even though you didn’t reach to grab it the message popped up on the screen well within your eyesight:

_Sans <3: Hey I’m just finishing up at work. I’ll be home soon. Do you still want to watch that movie when I get home?_

You felt your heart shatter and threw the phone into the mess of clothes so you didn’t have to look at it or his lies anymore.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red walked into a diner.

It was almost like the set up to some stupid, shitty joke. But really, it had been a long day at the auto shop he worked at and Boss had been in a ripe, rude-ass mood since the move, so all Red wanted to do was eat some shitty, greasy food in peace.

The new town they had just moved to was a little place called Cleary. It was your run-of-the-mill, out-in-the-country, backroad, bumpkins-and-farmers-living-off- the-land kind of place. But despite the fact the place made Snowdin look big, it got tourists and out-of-towners because of some natural lake out at the far edge, west of town. 

So, in the end, it was nice enough. Big enough. The 5 to 9 Diner, Red decides, was about the same, a little old and run-down, a little hokey, but good all the same. 

The door jingles a bit as he makes his way inside and nods to an old woman watching soaps on a TV hung above the other end of the building. He supposes for a Tuesday in March, this place is as busy as it’s going to get and takes a seat in a window booth near the front of the building.

“Hey Bug!” The old woman at the register turns to shout back into what must have been the kitchen, “We got a live one, so stop your chit-chattin’ with Paulie.”

Out ran a little thing, green polo tucked into a pair of beat up old black jeans holding a notepad and a menu in hand. They stumble a bit seeing him, confused with a look of… something else on their face before they sigh, exasperated.

“Good one Bertie. Live one, haha.” The server, Bug, says, rolling their eyes and making their way over to him as he gave his own chuckle of amusement. Stopping at the edge of the table and sliding him a menu, they gave him a smile that Red found too endearing for his own good. It crinkled the corner of their eyes and made dimples pop. "Welcome to The 5 to 9 Diner. Is this your first time here?”

“Sure is,” Red says, not really looking at the menu, instead eyeing Bug. He had to admit, with their big doe-eyes and short stature, the nickname is a fitting one. “Me and my bro just moved here a few weeks ago. Still getting the lay of the land.”

“Oh! That must be the new addition the Sheriff was talking about. What... Um Edge?”

“Yep that’s his name alright. Didn’t know my baby brother was making a name for himself already here in town,” Red says, settling his head onto his hand, to level his cute waiter a look.

And oh boy, Red had to admit, he liked looking too.

“Oh please, Sheriff McCoy is old and chatty. Him and Bertie shoot the shit every morning, so nothing stays a secret around here too long, trust me,” Bug rolls their eyes. “Anyway, don’t mean to chat your ear off, just not too often to see a new face here this time of year. Can I get you something to drink?”

“Suppose you don’t serve anything with alcohol in it here, huh?”

Bug barked out a laugh, “No sorry. Gonna have to go down to Pickert’s if you want anything like that. We do have good old fashioned fountain sodas? And I can make a pretty mean cherry limeade.”

"Cherry limeade sounds good then," Red agreed, then took a glance at the menu for real. He already knew he wanted a big, juicy burger. He had been craving Grillby's since moving out here, but this cute little human with an earnest smile was now making him think of other things. "How's the 'burgs here?"

Bug hummed slightly, pen poised over the paper, "to be honest they're okay but-" they motioned to a part on the menu a little farther down with the tip of their pen- "get the breakfast burger instead. Paulie makes them with extra bacon and the egg really makes it great. It's a pretty big meal too."

"Well you've won me over, I'll take one of those too with an order of fries."

"Any condiments?"

Red couldn't help but laugh, "Mustard. Lots of it."

"Sure, sure. Anything else?"

"Yeah," Red decided it was time to test the waters so to speak. He wouldn't mind getting to know Bug a bit better. They were funny and cute, and he had a thing for little firecrackers like they seemed to be. So he put on his best smile, leaned in and said, "You don't happen to be on the menu, huh doll?"

Their reaction… was a weird one. He expected their face to flush, charmed or indigent, not to pale slightly. They recovered quickly enough, hiding their true emotions behind a tight smile. 

"Sorry but I don't date," Bug told him, voice cool and sharp compared to the warm tone he had gotten from them before. It took him off guard and they seemed to notice how surprised their stoney countenance made him, as they softened slightly. "Besides. I've had that line used on me by every Tom, Dick and Harry that breezes through this town. You need better material."

Red did his best to brush off the interaction, but hated to admit that his interest had only been more peaked. He gave them another smile, this one a bit softer than his usual, and waved their concern off, "Hey, you're right,, but I'm a sucker for the classics… Plus, you can't blame a skeleton for trying; we seemed to get a long great. Can I ask why you don't date?"

Red was genuinely curious. Did they only date women? Only humans? Just didn't like romance at all?

They rolled their eyes again, their mood obviously improving a bit with Red's easy going nature. "Sorry, your friendship level isn't high enough for my tragic backstory."

He couldn't help but cackle at Bug's nonchalant and obviously rehearsed reply. It was enough to break the tension even more as Bug even smiled a bit more good-naturedly. 

"Can I get you something that _is_ on the menu?" Bug added while Red got himself under control.

"Damn, guess I gotta start leveling up huh?" He said, wiping away a tear from his socket. "And nah, the 'burg and fries are enough for tonight."

Bug gave him a nod, “Alright then. I will get this order in for you. It’ll be out in a few.”

Red watched them walk past Bertie and into the kitchen, still chuckling. Whatever goofy look must’ve been on his face, made the old lady raise an eyebrow and give him a stern but knowing look. He just gave her a wink back, making her scoff and turn her attention back to the television. 

Just in time too, since Bug walked back out to behind the bar. There was, now that he had the mind to pay attention, a line of ice creams laid out and an old fashioned soda fountain located directly behind it. It was something Red had only seen in old times films, but he could understand the draw. It was neat.

Bug was quick at assembling the drink; a fresh lime and grenadine, typed with something from the fountain. Their movements were quick that he could tell they had probably made this drink more than enough times. He liked cherries well enough, but had never had something like this before so he was curious.

They brought the finished drink over to him with a flourish, "Wa-la! One cherry limeade. My personal favorite."

Red nodded, murmuring a "thanks" before taking a sip. It was pretty good. He wasn't normally one for sour things, but Bug had good taste. 

"It's good right?," Bug asked, watching him closely. He nodded, licking his teeth of the sweet taste off his teeth. 

“Is good,” he agreed readily. 

“Yes! I’ve almost converted the whole town to those,” Bug wiggled in place, obviously pleased with his reaction. In that moment, Red knew right then he had to know them more. Damn it, they were just too fucking cute. They twisted around to walk back into the kitchen, “Just wait until you try that burger. You’re gonna love it.”

Shit, Red was definitely smitten. 

Well… no one could say he wasn’t a patient skeleton. Time to level-up his game, so to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Back so soon-?”
> 
> “Red,” he interrupts.
> 
> “Red,” They add, exasperated but smiling, “I didn’t think that Paulie’s cooking would have you hooked that quickly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: nothing really  
> let me know!

Normally any decision you made you prepped in at _least_ a couple hours in advance. Sometimes, due to your anxiety and general inability to make a concrete decision, you could debate with yourself for days on something as simple as buying a new pair of pants. So it was wild that as soon as your bags were packed, you had thrown them into your little car, picked a direction and just drove.

Now though, hours later, the time well past midnight, you regretted your knee-jerk reaction. You're hungry and tired, having skipped dinner to go shopping for _his_ present, and now you were lost on some road you had turned off on a whim with your car's tank running on empty. You continued down the road, praying to whatever deity might be listening for a road sign, a turn off, something. 

It seemed like a stroke of luck when the stark florescent lights of some privately owned, off- brand gas station lit up the sky as you pulled to the top of the hill. It was like a beacon of hope to your weary soul, and you flocked to it like a moth to the flame. 

Your mounting hope was shattered when you pulled up to the pumping station: although it was self-serve, there wasn't a chip reader, and when you looked over to the small convenience shop attached, they were closed.

"Fuck," You whispered to yourself, everything compounding all at once. Knuckles tightening on the steering wheel before you started screaming, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!"

You were all alone. Out of gas and alone. Technically your phone was still charged in one of the bags in your back seat but just the thought of seeing whatever bullshit he had sent you sent you spiraling further down. Furious, exhausted and hurt, you let out a primal sounding scream, the thumping of your hands on the steering wheel rocking your car. 

You screamed and screamed and screamed. When you couldn't scream anymore you cried, sobbing uncontrollably. Finally, when you couldn't cry anymore, head and heart achy, you laid your head on your steering wheel and fell asleep. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For his plan to work, Red shows up at the 5 To 9 Diner at the same time the next week.

He can see Bug in the front window as he approaches the front door. They're taking the order of an elderly couple he's dealt with at the Shop: he thinks the guy works at the local bank but can't say for sure about the wife. He catches Bug’s eye as he approaches the door. Although they look a little confused to see him again so soon, he sends them a wink in return.

“Hey Bug,” He calls to them as he enters, immediately taking the same seat as last time. Bug and the couple all turn to look at him. Normally it would make him nervous or angry to be stared at, but in a small town like this he isn’t so bothered.

“Hey,” Bug returns, trailing off awkwardly, making Reds realize that he never introduced himself. They turn back to the couple they were already serving, and say, “I’ll get your order in for you and be back in with your coffee in a moment.”

Bug shoots Red a look, motioning to their eyes and back to him as they walk back into the kitchen. Red can only grin like the Cheshire Cat, trying and failing to look innocent in his seat. So far he was feeling pretty confident about everything, even if Bertie was giving him a look that would make a weaker monster dust.

It doesn’t take long for Bug to return with the drinks for their other table, then turning their full attention to Red. He can’t help but preen a bit under their amused glare. He may have taken a shortcut home to change into his favorite black shirt and a pair of clean jeans before coming to the diner. He wanted to try and make a good impression.

“Back so soon-?”

“Red,” he interrupts.

“Red,” They add, exasperated but smiling, “I didn’t think that Paulie’s cooking would have you hooked that quickly.”

“Well, it definitely was a part of the draw to come back here,” he tells them. Honesty is the best policy and it’s something he has had to learn the hard way. “You said my friendship level wasn’t high enough so I’m going to work on leveling it up.”

That makes Bug huff, a little sound that makes his grin grow even bigger. They cross their arms and cock their hip out, looking down on him in a way that makes his magic move straight to places it definitely shouldn’t. “Oh yeah? And how are you planning on doing that?”

“Well I figure introducing myself properly doesn’t hurt,” he says, looking up at them slyly. “Maybe some conversation when you’re not busy?”

“What is this, twenty questions?” They ask, actually laughing this time and giving a small shake of their head.

“If you want,” Red moves to lean his head on his hand. “Or just chat. Ain’t gotta be nothing too exciting.”

“Sure Red, sure. Well I am actually busy,” Bug teases, pen and pad in hand. “So what’ll it be today?”

“Easy-peasy, sweetheart,” the endearment slipping out without him meaning to, “I’ll take the cherry limeade and the breakfast burger, just like last time.”

“A tried and true convert,” Bug nods, writing his order down quickly. They either are ignoring his screw up or it doesn’t bother them too much. Red isn’t sure which one of those options he likes better. “Alright, I’ll be back with your drink soon.”

“Sure, take your time,” he tells them as they walk off back to the kitchen. He settles himself in for a wait and notices a mother and child have entered the diner while he was speaking with Bug. It makes him frown a bit knowing that means that they will be a bit too busy to really pay attention to him for too long, much less really chat. Red doesn’t really have time to stew on it for too long, as Bug swings by with a serving tray with the older couple’s order and his glass.

“Here you go Red. I put your order in and it should be out pretty soon,” they tell him with a quick smile as they rush over to the elderly couple.

He isn’t really able to catch Bug for most of his time there that night, as they switch between checking in on the elderly couple and the small family that’s taken residence on the other side of the restaurant. His burger is just as tasty as last week and the sweet-sour mix of the limeade is just as refreshing. Soon enough he’s done his meal and he feels a bit awkward just sitting there like a creep, so he places a hefty tip on the table before checking out with Bertie.

“Thanks for coming to The 5 to 9 Diner, did you enjoy your meal sir?” The old lady says in a dry, bored tone that every retail worker gets after being in the business for too long.

“Yeah it was good. Big fan of the burger and the limeade,” He says, sliding the receipt and cash over to her. 

“I’m sure that’s not all you’re a fan of,” Bertie responds with a sly smile, taking the money. Red can’t stop his magic from rising to his cheek-bones at her knowing look. 

“Maybe, maybe not. This place does have a pretty good atmosphere,” he tries to play it off with a shrug, refusing to look at Bertie.

“Mm-hmm, and how is that atmosphere working out for you?” Red flushed brighter, snatching his change out of Bertie’s hand. She chuckled at his bright red face, and called out as he walked out the door, “See you next week!”

Red grumbles as he leaves that night. Embarrassed but not deterred, he walks into the Diner again the week after. It’s raining and it has been a busy day at work, so Red is feeling a little less than enthusiastic, especially after the way it went the week previous. 

It must be his lucky day, because the diner is empty when he walks in. Bertie is practically asleep at the register and Bug seems to be deep cleaning the soda fountain. When they notice him, Bug practically springs to life. They drop the rag they were using and smile, "Thank God you're here, it's been absolutely dead in here!"

Red can't help but to laugh as he slides into what is quickly becoming "his" booth. Bug's eagerness at seeing him quickly brightening his own mood significantly, "Well damn darlin', if I knew you would've been this excited by me coming by, I would’ve tried to swing by sooner.”

He winces a bit at his second accidental endearment, but to his surprise Bug just chuckles. They look a little shy as they make their way over to him, and Red supposes that if they have a problem with his way of speaking they'll let him know. Instead they turtle a bit into their polo as they come to stand at the edge of his table, “I’ve been so bored today. You’re the first customer I’ve seen in at least 3 hours.”

“Well, isn’t that swell? I don’t mind spending some time with you Bug,” Red smiles, feeling pleased. After the past couple of days he's had, him possibly making some progress with them is a bright spot.

“I think I’ll probably have time to spare,” they joke back. “So what can I get you? Your usual?”

“Oh you know me so well. Yeah that sounds good,” he pauses for a moment, thinking. “Actually, add a chocolate milkshake to that too.”

“A ‘treat-your-self’ kind of day, I can respect that.” Bug nods. “You hold on a moment and I’ll be right back.”

Red just hums his agreement as Bug skitters off. He’s tired and the quiet sound of the T.V. in the back and the rain on the glass is lulling him into a doze. He hadn't slept well in the past couple of days, combined with the hard day’s work, he was really feeling it now that he could relax. He only realizes that he had legitimately fallen asleep is when he startles awake at Bug placing his drink on the table.

“Sorry Red,” They say, looking legitimately apologetic, “I didn’t mean to wake you. Didn’t sleep well?”

“Eh,” Red shrugs, leaning back into the booth. “Insomnia. Long day of work. You know how it is.”

“Ugh, I have anxiety so I know what you mean. I got a weighted blanket a few years ago and it’s really helped though. I can’t sleep without it anymore, it’s a lifesaver. If you have a hard time sleeping, I really suggest getting one.”

Red looked up, surprised at their earnest response. He took a sip of his limeade to put together what he wanted to say. When he did speak he shrugged a bit, “Well, I don’t really know anything about that kind of thing... But I suppose if it comes highly recommended by you, then I can at least take a look into it.”

“Trust me, it works. And having a full night's sleep is great, I don’t know how I lived without it before,” Bug says, shifting from foot to foot as they chat.

“Well why don’t you take a sit-down,” Red motions to the empty booth across the table. “Got some time before my ‘burg is done. You’re bored and I’d like your company. Seems like it’s a perfect solution to all our problems.”

Bug stills for a moment, looking over to a sleepy Bertie who doesn't seem to be paying any attention to them, and then glancing back at him. Whatever is going on inside their head, he can practically see the gears turning, so he tacks on, “It’s just some conversating darlin’. Scout’s honor.”

“Oh-kay,” Bug concedes, sliding into the empty seat. They look teeny-tiny in the booth by themself and he smiles a bit more at the sight. They sigh softly, shifting to get comfortable. 

“So what do you do for work?” They ask him curious and Red grins, launching into his whole work history.

After that rainy day, they fall into an easy rapoor. Red comes by to order the same thing, his new ‘regular’, and Bug spends either their break with him or chatting the night away if they weren’t busy. 

It was... nice. Bug, he found out, was funny and open. They had moved to Cleary about a year before his own move, loved cat pictures, and could eat a lemon by itself. They collected rocks, art supplies, and weird thrifted paintings. They were positive almost 85% off the time, but he could tell they had a lot weighing heavily on their mind. 

In fact, the more time passed by, the more Red realized that whatever had happened to them that caused them not to date they were curiously tight- lipped about. Although he found them to be cute and charming, he also found himself becoming incredibly worried about them. But what else could he do to help the human that he found himself crushing on other than being there for them?

Red really didn't know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, are you going to be home for dinner tonight or are you going to 'be out'?"
> 
> Red growled grabbing a fork and ripping into his breakfast. With a mouth half-full of food he responded, "I'm gonna be out, like I always am on Tuesdays. I don't know why you're suddenly on my ass about it."
> 
> "I know you're still waking up but there's no need for that,” Edge snaps back coolly. He pauses, only enough time to take a sip of his coffee, before continuing, “Besides, my superior has said something about you hanging around the town’s Diner chatting up some poor server.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there are any trigger warnings for this chapter BUT!  
> There is an instance of Edge using his position of authority to basically overreach and invade someone's privacy. Although I play it off for laughs, it is NOT a good thing and I am not condoning it as such. YET, I do believe that it fits Edge's personality to do this as he was the Captain of the Royal Guard at some point and he wants to protect his brother.  
> As always, please let me know if anything should be tagged or listed as a Trigger here. Thanks!

_Knock. Knock knock._

You are startled awake by someone knocking on the glass of your driver's side window. At first you can't figure out what's happening, your contacts glued to your eyes and the person is eclipsed by the hazy soft, gray-gold light of early morning. 

You blink a few times, brows furrowed, before the figure comes into focus. It's some teenager, probably no older than 17. He is dressed in a red t-shirt and cap with the gas stations logo on it and a pair of well-worn jeans. He looks just as tired and confused as you feel.

"Hey," he starts, voice muffled through the glass. "If you need gas you can follow me in; I'm just about to open up."

It takes you a bit to get your faculties about you, but once you do you clamber out of your car. It feels great, your body stiff and sore from all the time stuck in a vehicle. You twist and turn, your body popping and groaning its relief. You then stumble over to the entrance, following the kid inside as he unlocks the front door. 

"Bathroom?" You ask him. Woo-boy do you sound rough, but you don't really even have it in you to give a shit. You feel worn out and hollow. Except for the physical aches and pains, you just feel… nothing. 

"Its, um, in the back," he motions to the far end of the store, past racks of junk food and prepackaged meals. You nod, to him, at least to let him know you were listening, and then stumble away to do your business. 

It’s a small unisex bathroom that is clean enough, you suppose, for a gas station. You quickly relieve yourself, and when you go to wash your hands you catch your reflection in the corner of your eye. 

You look _awful_. You hadn't made time to eat dinner last night, much less remove your makeup. There are tear tracks evident on your face, mascara ruined and eyeliner smudged terribly. Your eyes are bloodshot and the dark bags under your eyes are prominent. 

Well, this one thing you can fix. The stringent, cheap hand-soap dries your face out terribly, but you scrub at your face until it's clean. When you're done and check again, you have a bad case of raccoon-eyes, but you feel better, if not just a bit more awake. 

By the time you exit the restroom, the employee has opened shop. All the lights turned on and you can even smell coffee being brewed. The scent is nostalgic and makes your empty stomach turn slightly. Ignoring it, you walk over to the counter and pull out your bank card. 

"Can you put $20 on that pump, please?" You ask as you hand over your card. Your voice sounds a little bit better than earlier, but not by much. 

"Um, yeah, sure." The worker keeps glancing over at you as he waits for the computer to run your card. As you're both waiting for it to process, he surprises you by speaking up again, "Are… are you okay?"

You're surprised by his question and so it takes you awhile to process. Once you do you can't help but give him a tight-lipped smile,"Just found out the guy I was dating for 2 years has been cheating on me for God knows how long."

"Oh man, that… that sucks," he says, giving a sympathetic wince. He hands you over your card and receipt with a pen. "Can you sign this and just like, wait a moment?"

"Su-re," you say, taking your items, a little confused. You sign the receipt while you watch the teenager walk his way around the counter, to the row of cold cases on the opposite side. When he comes back, you see that he's holding one of those fancy canned coffees in his hands. 

"Uh, last year I found out the girl I was dating was cheating on me. I had been dating her for a while and I really liked her… It-it really sucked. But”- he slides the can across the counter over to you- “it did get better. I just, um, wanted you to know.”

You take the coffee can off the counter and cradle it to your chest. You can’t help but stare at the worker. You don’t know how, but it was exactly what you needed to hear, almost like a lifeline. Tearing up a bit you say, “Thank you.”

Whatever expression your making must belay your emotions, because the kid across the counter blushes. He gives you a shrug and waves you off, “It’s nothing really. Just looked like you needed a pick-me up.”

You nod, a little too chocked up to return his kind words, and then walk out to your lonely car. Getting ready to fill up it’s tank is a mechanical procross; you don’t even think about it. But as you wait for the gas pump to click off, you crack open the coffee.

It’s your least favorite flavor and sickening sweet, but it makes you cry softy. For once they're not the angry, upset, embarrassed tears you had shed the night before; instead they feel a bit more like moving on.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passes a lot differently top-side than it did Underground. Things change and the cold winter months steadily move into spring in the Cleary community. Although it's not the first spring Red has spent aboveground, it is the first time he has spent spring in the small town.

The warmer weather means a lot of things to the town and it’s people. Hunting, fishing, farming, and even the tourism business begins to thaw like the lake the town was named for. With the gradual increase in activity, that also unfortunately means that The 5 to 9 Diner is getting busier, frustrating Red that he couldn't spend time with his now favorite human.

It of course doesn't help that with the changing season comes an earlier sunrise.

Red finds that even though the natural light allows him to wake up and get out of bed easier, that doesn't mean that he can fall asleep any easier. And due to the fact he was getting even less sleep then normal… Well, it's needless to say that he almost felt better that he couldn't interact with Bug. They didn't need to see how surly he was at the moment.

It's one of those early-morning-with-too-little-sleep days, when Red is cornered by his brother, Edge. Red had just made a pot of extra strong coffee, had doctored it up with his normal cream and sugar routine, and sat down to try and enjoy it when Edge came back in through the front door from his morning jog. His brother, who was more than used to Red's insomnia and generally morning crankiness, normally just let Red be until he was functioning normally. For some reason, this morning Edge decided to change that.

"Good morning Red, is there still coffee or did you drink it all already?" Edge asked, pulling out his own cup. Red, still waking up and general incoherent, grunted and pointed at the coffee pot where it sat still half full.

Edge just sighed, pouring himself a cup of straight black coffee before starting some scrambled eggs for a quick breakfast. For a moment it was blessedly quiet, except for the sounds of Edge cooking, allowing Red to rest his sockets and even begin to nod off. But then with a clatter, a plate of eggs and toast was slid in front of Red and Edge sat down across from him at the table. 

"So, are you going to be home for dinner tonight or are you going to 'be out'?"

Red growled grabbing a fork and ripping into his breakfast. With a mouth half-full of food he responded, "I'm gonna be out, like I always am on Tuesdays. I don't know why you're suddenly on my ass about it."

"I know you're still waking up but there's no need for that,” Edge snaps back coolly. He pauses, only enough time to take a sip of his coffee, before continuing, “Besides, my superior has said something about you hanging around the town’s Diner chatting up some poor server.”

“Yeah? Well your boss needs to keep his mouth shut--” Red snarls, slamming his fork down on the table- “because it ain’t none of his damn business!”

“Are you done?” Edge only responds, taking another sip of coffee as Red huffs in his chair. With a grunt, Red nods, picking his fork back up and continuing to eat so as to not put his foot in his mouth again. “Is it really so wrong of me to be interested in what my brother has going on in his life?”

“No Boss,” Red sighs, feeling a bit like a prick due to his rude behavior. “Sorry, I just ain’t been sleeping real good.”

“Real _well_ , you mean?” Edge emphasizes to which Red rolls his eyes. “And I know you haven’t, but I am just wondering what you have been up to. Sheriff McCoy has mentioned that you have been spending time at the-”

“The 5 to 9 Diner.”

-” the 5 to 9 Diner, yes… So what is going on?” Edge levels Red a look that pins him to his chair. Red knows he needs to tell his brother. He isn’t ashamed of what he’s doing or anything, he just… wanted some more time, whether to have Bug to himself longer or to just make more progress with them before talking with Edge about it, he isn't too sure. It’s probably selfish of him to exclude Edge from that part of his life for a while, since even if Bug and Red are only friends currently, Bug is still becoming a large part of his life. 

So Red lets out another deep, bone-rattling sigh and takes a moment to finish his coffee. The brief pause allows him to gather his thoughts, which have been all over the place recently due to his lack of sleep. With a full belly and some caffeine in his system, it makes him feel a bit more alive, so he hopes it’ll make him a bit more patient explaining himself. 

“Okay, I’m gonna be real with you Boss," he starts slowly. "A couple months ago I went to the Diner because I wanted to be away from the house for a bit, and I met the cute human that works there, Bug. They’re really funny, and sweet, and fiery… and, I dunno. At first maybe I was looking for a good time, or a one-and-done, but they’re so nice. They didn’t want to date me at first and they didn’t give me a reason, and, I mean, I don’t blame them. But they told me I needed to chat with them more. So I did, and.. Boss, I'm falling for them. Like seriously falling for them, but I don’t think they like me that way. And recently I’ve barely been able to talk with them and I know we’re friends now and… and, shit! Not sleeping ain’t helping!”

The longer Red speaks, the louder and more frantic his speaking becomes until he’s practically shouting at Edge from across the table. He huffs when he is done, almost slamming his head into his hands. It’s quiet for a moment as Edge allows Red some time to breath and calm down from his rant. 

“Well,” Edge starts, making sure he has his brother’s attention, “That sure is… a lot. Thank you for telling me. I wish you hadn’t waited so long, I could’ve let you borrow my dating manual.”

“Boss,” Red groans, rubbing his hands down his face. “I don’t need your dating manual. Besides, we’re not even dating yet. I don’t know if we’ll ever get to dating at this point.”

“Poppycock! As much as I am loath to admit it, I know you have the ability and patience to woo this human. You used to have many datemates before we moved out here.”

“Edge…” Red warns, eyeing his brother who just shrugs nonchalantly. To him, Bug wasn't some booty call. 

"Besides, I approve! McCoy is a blabber-mouth to begin with, and when it involves my brother, you know I'm going to be interested as well," Edge pulls out a simple manilla folder, from where he was hiding it Red doesn't even want to know. "I already did some investigating: moved here a little over a year before we did, graduated college with good grades, only two speeding tickets… nothing that I would deem unsuitable for this family!"

"Edge!" Red hisses, face flushed with magic and panic causing his soul to become frantic. His baby brother was… particular but this was something else. "You did a background check on someone I'm not even dating yet? Do I even need to tell you how out of line and _crazy_ that is?"

"I don't see what's so wrong about it. Besides, I had this done up weeks ago," He just shrugs, oddly blasé about the whole thing, but Red's furious face must have changed Edge's mind at least a little as he added on, "Fine! I won't do it again if you're so worried!"

Red just put his head back into his hands. He just wanted to go back to bed and the day had only begun. His brother was definitely insane even if he meant well. Grumbling to himself he finished up his meal to get on with his day.

Red's day did not get much better than that wild interaction with his younger brother that morning. Springtime brought a lot of work at Cleary Automotive where he worked at a wrench monkey. It was a decent job with more than decent pay, but he had been booked up on oil-changes and tire-rotations for the last week. It meant when he walked into The 5 to 9 Diner later that evening, he was exhausted mentally as well as physically. 

He just wanted to spend some time with his cute human friend and bolster his spirits. But Bug had been busy, swinging by quickly for some "how-do-you-do's" and taking his order before rushing off again to the next table. And, when they did bring his regular spread, they looked as tired as he felt. But still they smiled at him and told him they would "try to get their break soon so they could chat" before moving off to help the next customer.

Unfortunately they weren't able to spare any time for a break, as when the diner finally settled down and they were about to take off their apron, a large party had walked in. He swears he heard Bug literally groan before plastering on their 'customer service smile' and heading over. Red had waited a little bit longer, hoping for a break in the wave of hungry people, but in the end there was no luck. Upset and disappointed once again, he slid a tip onto the tabletop and paid for his order.

He hadn't made it much farther then a few feet into the parking lot when he heard Bug call out to him, "Red! Red _wait_!"

He turned, confused by why they would be rushing after him. Bug was still in their apron, but in their arms was a heavy box that seemed to be having issues holding. Confusion growing, he walked towards them to help them with the package. 

"Oh thank God I caught you," Bug said, sighing and slightly out of breath as he took the heavy box from their arms. "I bought that for you! Go ahead and open it!"

"Huh. It ain't my birthday or nothing, what's the special occasion?" Red asked them, balancing the box in one arm to flip open the cardboard flaps to reveal what was inside. It was thick, soft and plush, a heavy blanket of some kind that he lifted out to look at.

"I know you have insomnia and I noticed you seemed more tired than normal, so I bought you one of those weighted blankets I was telling you about!" Bug said excitedly, bouncing on their toes while he examined the thing in stunned silence. 

"You bought this for me?" Red repeated, voice uncharacteristically soft. The blanket was a simple dark grey with red trim along the edges. It was a soft cotton on one side and some kind of plush not-quite-fleece on the other. It was so nice.

Bug flushed at his awed tone and looked down at their beat-up sneakers, "Um, well you-you're… you looked like you could use it and, and it's not a super heavy one so it's not like it was too much… plus, you're my friend. I wanted you to have it because I wanted you to sleep better. Do-do you like it?"

"Thank you Bug," Red said, holding the blanket close to his chest almost reverently. "I love it. It's one of the nicest things anyone's ever done for me. Thank you, really."

Bug looked at him, their face red from their ears down to their chest, but they looked so incredibly happy. They stole a glance back at the diner, and Red knew they had to go back to work soon, but they looked back at him with a shy smile he hadn't seen from them before. 

"I'm really glad you like it," Bug said softly. "Um, I gotta go back to work but… I'll see you next week?"

"Yeah, of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little loinger chapter this time! I might be longer on the next chapter as I've been really busy and I'm getting married in like a month and a half!

**Author's Note:**

> Red is Underfell Sans.  
> Sans is Undertale Sans  
> Edge/Boss is Underfell Papyrus


End file.
